


Воспоминания и споры

by KisVani



Series: Погода [7]
Category: Dead Like Me, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл и Генри болтают о прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания и споры

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать частичным кроссовером с "Dead like me", в котором у актера, игравшего Уилла, тоже была роль.

Генри недоумевал.  
  
— Не понял, – сказал он, – все равно не понял.  
— Влажность, – повторил Уилл. – Слышишь, как звучит?  
— Чувак?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Не слышишь? У меня была девушка, так ее мать считала это слово пошлым.  
  
Генри хмыкнул и задумался, а потом покрутил головой.  
  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Я тоже так подумал, а потом сказал вслух: "Влажность", и еще раз, и снова. С разными интонациями... и понял, что оно действительно пошлое. Понимаешь?  
— Да. Наверное, – кивнул Генри и сверился с показаниями детектора.  
  
Они сидели в салоне уже четвертый час. Застряли посреди джунглей, как раз рядом с абнормальными растениями, чьи споры вызывали пьянящий эффект. Конечно, первое, что сделали Генри и Уилл – наглухо закрыли окна. Но, видимо, это не сильно помогло, хотя детектор ничего и не показывал. По крайней мере, не помогло, Циммерману. Генри только надеялся, что его оборотничья физиология не даст совсем уж сойти с ума, а то мало ли.  
  
— Я вот, – продолжил Уилл, – вокруг нас вла-а-а-ажность! Понимаешь, Генри, влажность! Это так звучит, что я просто не знаю. А еще и споры во влажной среде распространяются... понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, чувак. А что с той девушкой?  
— Какой девушкой? – не понял Уилл.  
— Ну, про чью маму мы говорим.  
— А-а... – Уилл сразу помрачнел. – Ну... у нас был секс, понимаешь же, мы молодые, все дела. Я у нее оказался первым и, честно сказать, слегка струхнул. И потом не отвечал на ее звонки. Как-то так.  
  
Генри присвистнул.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так можешь.  
— Да, раньше я был еще той скотиной. Прям сам удивляюсь... интересно, я ее когда-нибудь увижу?  
  
Всю его речь Генри слушал вполуха, потому спросил:  
— Кого? Скотину?  
— Нет, девушку!  
— А как ее звали? – спросил Генри.  
  
Конечно, разговаривать с не очень адекватно соображающим Уиллом было не лучшим развлечением в его жизни, но надо же чем-то заняться.  
Циммерман задумался.  
  
— Не помню, – сказал он, – какое-то имя, почти мужское... Джордан... нет. Чарли? Тоже не оно. На "Дж" что-то...  
— Джерри? – предположил Генри. – Джеки? Джин?  
— Нет-нет... Джордж! Точно, Джорджия! Интересно, что она думает обо мне? Помнит ли... удивилась бы, встретив меня снова?  
— Не знаю, чувак, но влажность повышается и нам надо отсюда сваливать, потому будь готов увидеть зеленых чертей, я открываю дверь!  
  
Что было дальше они не помнили, но, как сказала потом Магнус, им чудом удалось выжить. Помимо галлюцинаций были и более тяжелые последствия.  
  
Уилл согласился и предпочел списать на это то, что он снова на несколько секунд увидел ту самую Джордж, которая совершенно не изменилась за все прошедшие годы.


End file.
